By My Side
by Celestial Chaos
Summary: Tidus/Wakka Tidus and the others are in Luca for the big Blitzball Tournament, and Wakka gets beaten badly in more ways then one. What happens when a job to watch someone goes a little further? Complete. Please ignore notes at the end of last chapter.
1. The Tournament

Author's Note: ooohhh....It's yet ANOTHER *dun dun dun!* TidusxWakka fic! I am helping to revive the extinct species...Besides, they're fun to write ^_^;. Well, I'm going back...earlier than I had before in "Road Less Taken" and I am starting when...Well, just read ^^;;.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a 'scene' ending, or change.   
  
----------------- is a time change  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bright light, everywhere. The warm rays from the sun shone their brilliance upon the urban city of Luca. Tidus scruffed his feet against the rocky walkway toward the blitzball stadium, his eyes gazing up into the never-ending blue sky. "Such a beautiful day..."  
  
After the group had left Besaid and made their way out of Kilika, they docked in Luca, where they stayed to prepare for the Championship Blitzball Tournament between all the teams across Spira. Tidus had promised the captain of the Besaid Aurochs, Wakka, that he would help bring them to victory this year. He had about an hour or so of free time to walk around the town, and he took full advantage of it. He went to the cafe and got something to eat, and was now on his way back to prepare for the tournament.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jerked a bit, stopping as he turned quickly looking to the other person. It was Yuna, a kind smile on her face as always. "Did I scare you?" She laughed softly and then took her hand back, cupping them together.  
  
Tidus shook his head slowly and then looked at the girl. "Oh no, I was just kinda lost in the day, that's all. Really beautiful..." He peered over Yuna's head and into the sky behind her for a moment and released a gentle sigh.  
  
Yuna blinked and then turned around momentarily, gazing toward Tidus' glance at the sky. "You're right, it -is- a very beautiful day..."  
  
The two stood there for a moment as they became lost in the soft breeze and sunny sky. Yuna looked away, back at Tidus with a small smile. "Perhaps you should get going then?"  
  
Tidus blinked for a moment, then lifted a hand behind his head. "Yeah, I should. I promised Wakka I'd be there early." He felt a small smirk inside him as he thought to himself: "And I plan to keep it that way." He turned to the stairs, beginning to walk with his view directly to the front of him. Yuna tagged along behind, stopping as Tidus walked into the Auroch's locker room, and she ran to the seating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tidus pushed open the door of the locker room, finding the Aurochs practicing a few passes before the game. Wakka was in the eastern corner, looking into the mirror with queued lips. "Hmm..."  
  
Jassu growled a bit as he was hit upside the head with a blitzball, falling back on the bench. "Watch how hard ya throw Keepa!" Keepa quirked a brow with a tinted glare in his eyes. "I do, you're just not watchin', ya?!"  
  
Tidus shook his head and leaned against the wall. "Tsk tsk tsk..." He walked up to the quarreled team members. "You two, you're always fighting."  
  
Wakka's ears perked up a little, the sweet sound of Tidus' voice finding its way to him. He turned his gaze sneakily over to the boy, looking up and down him with a small smirk. He made his way over to the three, sighing heavily. "That's enough you two, hm? The game's 'bout to start, we don't need none of this!"  
  
Tidus nodded in agreement, looking over at the captain with a small smile. "Good point, Wakka."  
  
The Redhead nodded, walking to the front of the locker room. "Listen up! We got a new player on our team, ya? He's gonna help us win the championship cup! One of you is gonna have to stay out for this game."  
  
The Auroch's murmured among themselves before pushing Keepa to the front. "I guess I'll take that as Keepa is the one you want gone?" Wakka crossed his arms in front of himself, looking over them all. "This decision is final, ya?"  
  
The team all grunted in agreement and Keepa sighed, sitting down on the bench. "Keep cool, hm? I'll switch you in during the second round." Wakka patted his teammate on the back, turning to Tidus. "You'll be center, that alright with you?"  
  
The boy shrugged, leaning against the lockers this time. "Fine with me, but you all gotta promise me we're gonna win! Can't ruin my reputation, hm?"  
  
Wakka laughed heartedly, nodding softly. "Ya-huh!" He glided his way to the door, opening it quickly. "Well, don't just stand there, we got a game to play!"  
  
The Auroch's bounded their way out the door with hoots and hollers, making way to the sphere pool.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crowds. Large, seemingly never-ending crowds. Yuna had gotten a seat, and she noticed Lulu and Kimahri walking their way up the main stairs. She waved her hands high in the air, trying to signal to them. She called out their names, and Kimahri turned to her, Lulu's gaze following his. They stepped around the people, making way and climbing up the stairs toward the summoner.  
  
"So they're playing in this round, right?" Lulu's voice was a light pant from the trek. Yuna nodded gently, looking over to the scoreboard. "Yep, Besaid Aurochs versus..." she paused, then gulped lightly. "The Luca Goers..."  
  
Kimahri shook his head a bit, looking over the crowds of people. "Luca Goers are too good."  
  
Yuna and Lulu both nodded a little, a sigh escaping the mage. The trumpets began as the Luca Goers swam into the Sphere pool, the crowd going ballistic with waved hands and shouts.   
  
The tides turned quickly when the Auroch's swam into the pool, people beginning to throw things with boos and yells. Wakka sighed heavily as he heard the distorted sounds, and he immediately knew they were boos. He continued swimming to his place, a groan escaping him as bubbles floating about.   
  
Tidus and Bickson arrived in the center, the whistle blowing as the blitzball flew upward. The two bolted upward, Tidus thrusting his hand up to grab the ball, but he came a little short, Bickson speeding away with the ball. The boy cursed under his breath and he glared slightly, swimming toward the opposing goal.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Goal!!!" The announcer's shout boomed throughout the stadium, and the game ended, the bell sounding. The score was 5-4, the Luca's favor. Tidus yelled out in the pool, only to find that the sound that came out was nothing but a small cry. He had sustained a punch and kick to his stomach, but he was fine. Wakka, however, was the Luca's target, and he ended up with some pretty bad blows.  
  
The teams had removed themselves from the sphere pool and made their ways to the locker rooms. Wakka was lied down on the bench by his team mates, and Tidus sat beside him. A small sigh escaped him as he looked to the other guys. "Don't just stand there, hm?! Your captain is in pain, could -somebody- go get some help?"  
  
All the Aurochs fumbled about, running out the door, slamming it behind them. Tidus looked over Wakka, an extremely light blush making way to his cheeks. Wakka released a small, pained groan as he tried to lift his head up.  
  
"Don't move," Tidus said softly, reaching for a cloth. "Don't need to make it worse than it is."  
  
Wakka tried to nod in agreement, but he just fit with a groaned out "Yeah."  
  
Tidus wiped the captain's brow gently and he sighed a bit, looking around the locker room. Wakka locked his eyes onto the other, the gaze looking over the boy's soft complexion. He was a little wet from the game, and the glint of it upon his skin made him look cuter than usual. Wakka thought from the first day he met Tidus that he was the cutest and not to mention, sexiest thing he had ever seen. Tidus' eyes trailed their way back toward Wakka, and the Redhead averted his view quickly, as to not get caught looking at him.  
  
"Why did you stay here?" He asked softly, stretching an arm around weakly.   
  
"Well, I can't leave you alone now, you're injured. It's just rude to do that," Tidus' response softened Wakka's expression, and he laughed, coughing in between them. "That's pretty nice of you, ya?"  
  
Tidus nodded, wiping Wakka's brow again. "Yeah, just the way I was brought up I suppose..." He trailed off, thoughts of Zanarkand...Home...Flowing through his head, and he slumped down for a moment.   
  
Wakka's eyes peered up at the other and he cleared his throat a little. "You doin' okay?"  
  
Tidus shook his head, coming back from his mind, a small nod afterward. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Thinkin' about home?"  
  
Tidus looked down at Wakka with a raised eyebrow. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Just the look in your eyes. Y'look sad, you know?"  
  
Tidus nodded, looking away for a moment.   
  
"There's bound to be someone you know in Spira." Wakka tried to comfort the boy, he could see the pain tearing away at him.  
  
Tidus shook his head and sighed heavily. "Thanks Wakka, but I just...I just may give up with looking for people."  
  
Wakka shook his head, sitting up and ignoring the pain he felt in his chest. "Don't say things like that Tidus." He set a hand on the boy's shoulder, looking into those soft blue eyes...  
  
"Wakka...?" Tidus felt his heart rate increase a bit, a small lump forming in throat.  
  
"I just can't stand to see you like this Tidus, sorry if I got out of hand..." he quickly removed his hand from the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Wakka..." His heart must've been beating faster than a hummingbird's, and the lump grew and grew as he leaned forward, closer to Wakka's face.  
  
The Redhead's face got a confused look on it as he felt Tidus leaning in. His mind told him he should move back, but his heart said stay put. He closed his eyes gently.  
  
Tidus paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump as he leaned forward, setting his lips softly upon Wakka's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hmm, R&R please if you would ^^ 


	2. Makeshift Nurses...

Author's Note: Here I am with chapter two! I won't be able to go as fast as I did with Road Less Taken because I am distracted by Final Fantasy VII and all...*curses to himself* Emeralds...Anyway! I'll be posting at least a chapter a day or every other day, so don't get discouraged, hm? Here we go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wakka's eyes widened greatly as the boy almost fell upon him, the kiss sending chills through the captain's body. It finally happened. Thoughts and feelings rushed through his head, and they seemed to run into one another. Wakka kissed back gently, his pain subsiding for the moment being. The two's lips stayed as one for what seemed like hours, and Tidus pulled back slowly, fluttering his eyes open lightly as he looked to Wakka, his face as red as a cherry.   
  
Wakka's expression stayed stunned for a moment before he began to stutter, "W-where'd that come from..?"  
  
Tidus looked down with a sharp pain wave go through him. 'He's gonna hate me forever now...'  
  
"Tidus..?"  
  
"Oh...I...I don't know...Wakka...I'm sorry."  
  
Wakka shook his head, a small laugh escaping him. "No need to be sorry, I never said I didn't like it..."  
  
The pause Wakka had left made Tidus' heart beat a bit faster. "...You liked it?"  
  
The other man shook his head slowly.  
  
Tidus' lips curled into a smile and he then slowly leaned in to kiss Wakka again, but the other slowly stopped him. Tidus looked confused. "What..?"  
  
"Don't want to go too fast now, ya? I mean, we've established our liking of one-another, but I'm kinda injured here..."  
  
Tidus laughed softly, embarrassed. "S-sorry..."  
  
Wakka looked around the locker room for a moment, his eyes peering to the door. "Do you think they're coming back?"  
  
"Don't think so...I know where Jassu and Keepa are though."  
  
Wakka sighed with a small yawn afterward. "Ohh yeah, those two have had it for each other since...ever...They think I don't know, but they're just dense." He chuckled a bit, then winced as he felt his rib displace itself for a moment.  
  
Tidus blinked and lied Wakka back on the bench. "Don't hurt yourself, hm?"  
  
Wakka nodded gently, his eyes closing sharply before he let out a sharp sigh. "Gah...That hurts..."  
  
Tidus heard the doorknob turn and he looked behind him to see Yuna and Lulu. "So, how's the body Wakka?" Lulu glided over to him, leaning down as she looked over his bruised abdomen. "Poor thing."  
  
Yuna stood on the opposite side of the bench, looking over Wakka slowly. "Let me see if I can do anything to help you..." She reached for her staff, then lifted it above her head gently, tapping Wakka's chest very softly. A small, shimmering blue light covered him as he felt his muscles untense, his ribs realign and his bruises lighten up a bit. "That a new spell, Yuna?"  
  
"Yes, I obtained Cura. It's rather helpful." Her tone was soft as usual and she smiled warmly, turning to Lulu, then Tidus. "Maybe we should just let him rest for a moment or two before we go, so we can go search for Sir Auron."  
  
Tidus' heart stopped, or so it felt like it. "A-auron?" He said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, -Sir- Auron, he himself!" Yuna exclaimed. "someone said they saw him in a cafe in the center square...Haven't you heard of Sir Auron?"  
  
Tidus glared gently to himself, a nod following a sigh. "Yes, I've heard of him..."  
  
"I can take it by that tone you don't really like him?" Lulu's words were quick and to the point, her arms across her chest.   
  
Tidus stammered a bit. "It's n-not that I don't -not- like him, but I just...I knew him a while ago, when I was a child, that's all."  
  
"And there's something bad with that?"  
  
"No...Nevermind Lulu, you're just...Egh."  
  
Lulu scoffed a bit and quirked a brow at the young blonde boy. "I'm 'egh'? Wow, that's nice."  
  
"I...I didn't mean it that way..!" He sighed a bit, shaking his head to himself as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.   
  
Yuna blinked for a moment, then looked to Tidus. "That wasn't very good."  
  
"No...It wasn't," he responded, running a hand across his face.   
  
"You're lucky she didn't fry you on the spot, y'know?" Wakka chimed in, a small laugh coming from him.   
  
"Quiet you."  
  
"Are you feeling any better now Wakka? Think you can walk?" Yuna, as always getting to the point, just like Lulu. "I'm sure that we could wait if you needed more time."  
  
Wakka shook his head gently, looking to the summoner. "Nah, I'm fine." He got up with a small groan, his muscles tight now from being cured, and he stretched for a moment.  
  
"Ready when you are," Tidus stated.  
  
Yuna stood by the door and opened it, peering out and down the hall.   
  
Wakka gave the boy a wink, walking towards the exit. He and Yuna began to walk down the hall.  
  
"Wait for me you two!" Tidus shouted, running out of the locker room, closing the door behind him. 


	3. Encounters of the...Pissy kind

Author's Note: I was slow before but eh, I apologize for that ^^;. Anyway, I'm back now from the addiction of Final Fantasy VII, but I have to part at some points...*is at Sephiroth battles* I forgot -_- I don't own any of the FFX characters (...Damnit!) so dun sue ^^. So, on we go!  
  
------- : Time change  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lulu was standing above the staircase, upon the outskirt of the hall, arms crossed her chest. She saw Wakka, Yuna and Tidus walking up the stairs. "You did hear the news, did you not, Yuna?"  
  
Yuna's eyes looked up at Lulu, a small nod following. "Yes, and we should go look for him!" As she looked around, her gaze found itself toward the center square. "That's where they said they saw him, so perhaps he's still there!"  
  
Wakka, Lulu and Tidus nodded in agreement, quickly following Yuna as she began to run to the east.   
  
---------------------  
  
Auron, a little bit disgruntled by the food he received, sighed lightly to himself as he took a large bite out of a piece of toast. "-This- is food...?"  
  
The group popped into the cafe, a small glare in Tidus' eyes as he looked around. If Auron -were- here, he'd have some damn explaining to do... "...Auron!"  
  
Yuna, Wakka and Lulu's gazes all turned to Tidus' exclamation, and Yuna smiled warmly. "Sir Auron!" She ran over to him, and the other two followed, all performing the 'Praise be to Yevon' motion.  
  
Auron looked up, his eyes narrowed a bit. He coughed slightly, standing up with a small grunt. His gaze flew over both Wakka and Lulu, then fell onto Yuna. "...Yuna."  
  
Yuna bowed to him with her smile still, and looked up at him afterward. "It is an honor, Sir Auron. What are you doing back here in Spira?"  
  
Auron paused slightly as he noticed Tidus standing away in the corner. 'I knew he'd be here...' "I came back to find you. I heard about your pilgrimage."  
  
Lulu and Wakka both looked at one another, then to Auron. Wakka blinked a few times, then asked, "But Sir Auron, we thought you had left Spira..?"  
  
The old man shook his head with a small chuckle. "Couldn't really ever leave. I stayed around."  
  
Tidus sighed a bit and stormed outside, his thoughts confusing him. Why was Auron here, and not where Tidus himself ended up? Did Auron even know what was happening? He shook his head and groaned softly, then sat down outside next to a few crates.  
  
Yuna turned to the door after Tidus ran out, and she looked around for a minute. "I am going to go see if he's alright..."  
  
"...No, Yuna. Let me do it.." Auron stated, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's my fault he stormed out...I will return in a moment." He walked out of the cafe, looking around for Tidus. After finding him kicking a crate with a bit of anger, he chuckled a bit to himself. "Angry?"  
  
Tidus peered upward, his eyes narrowing slightly. "It's -your- fault that I'm here you know."  
  
Auron sighed a bit and then leaned against one of the crates. "...I know."  
  
Tidus sighed heavily, looking down at the ground. "I was so scared when I first got here, you know? I thought you had fallen somewhere with me. Finding I was wrong, I was told about where I was by a complete stranger. Scared even more out of my wits I found I was over a THOUSAND YEARS away from my home, friends and the ones I cared about. Because of -you-, I had to get washed up on a shore. Because of -you-...God I sound whiney..." He groaned angrily and hit the crate behind him with a fist.  
  
"Are you a guardian now?" Auron's question was random, but it made some sense.  
  
"...Yes, in fact I am."  
  
'Good to see he follows in the right path of his Dad's qualities...' Auron smiled very lightly to himself, then looked to Tidus.   
  
"Is that a problem or something?" Tidus asked, a bit sarcastic of a tone in his voice.  
  
Auron shook his head for a moment and sighed. "I...Well, you've seemed to have made friends here."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"The fact that without you, I was lost and confused! I had no idea if I was even really myself! I found some people who helped me, and I decided to help them in return."  
  
"...That's nice."  
  
The blonde haired boy coughed a bit, looking up to Auron. "You owe me an apology."  
  
"...I suppose I do."  
  
Tidus sat there, gazing at Auron yet. "...Well?"  
  
Auron paused for a minute, then looked down. "...I'm sorry."  
  
Wakka walked up from beside the cafe's wall, looking over at Tidus, then Auron. "Ah, excuse me Sir Auron, Tidus...But we need to get going."  
  
Tidus looked up to Wakka, a small smile appearing on his face as he stood up and walked over to him. "Fine with me." He turned his gaze to Auron. "Apology accepted..." He looked back to Wakka and then was about to hug him when he realized that they hadn't come out to the group yet, and they both looked at Auron.   
  
"You two are more obvious than...Well, whatever. I won't say anything." Auron smirked lightly to himself and then walked back into the cafe, leaving a very dazed Wakka and Tidus behind.   
  
"Did he...?" Wakka blinked, scratching his head.  
  
"I think he did..." Tidus smiled and wrapped his arms around his love's waist, planting a soft kiss on the warm, inviting lips. Wakka happily obliged, kissing back as he groped the boy's butt gently.  
  
"You...Can't keep your hands of me, can ya?" Tidus winked, pulling away as he broke the kiss, removing his arms from Wakka's waist. "We should go now."  
  
Wakka nodded and with a sly slap on Tidus' butt, he ran into the cafe, a slightly embarrassed Tidus following.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: End of Chapter 3, Review if you would be so kind ^_^. 


	4. Unwanted ideals

Author's Note: I hate long projects...Um...not much to say, but ...I apologize for not using Kimahri a whole lot...O_o;;  
  
-------- : Time change and ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ usual scene change  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Auron smirked a bit to himself as he saw Wakka enter a little bit earlier than Tidus, the poor blonde having his face as red as could be.  
  
"Get your oxygen cut off did you boy?" Auron's words made Tidus' face even more red, and he hid his face within his palms, his words muffled. "Someone shut him up..."  
  
Auron turned to Yuna, his smirk disappearing, a more serious tone coming forth. "...Yuna, I wish to be your guardian."  
  
"Here? Now? Really?" Yuna's little questions caused the others to all begin to question as well, and they all turned to Auron. Tidus looked up from his palms, a small gasp escaping him. He figured that Auron would probably do something dramatic on his first time being seen in weeks.   
  
"Do you accept?" He stood there, sniffing a little bit loudly.  
  
"I..I do, Sir Auron."  
  
Auron nodded very lightly, looking to the door. "Well then, shall we be on our way?"  
  
The others all nodded, and followed as Auron walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"What in the world was that for?" Tidus questioned, looking to Lulu as he rubbed the back of his head.   
  
"You didn't need to make it sound so bad, I wasn't mean," Lulu's statement was stern, and she walked passed him with a little bit of a quick pace.   
  
The Mi'ihen Highroad was dark, and the feeling in the air was cold. There were storm clouds above, and they seemed like they would be coming soon near.   
  
Wakka looked upward toward the grey sky, twirling around for a moment to catch his balance. He looked back to everyone with a small yawn escaping him, and he peered to the road ahead afterward. "It looks like it's gonna rain..."  
  
Auron walked silently by himself, looking across the vast fields to the east of the Highroad. The darkened sky gave the fields a dark tint and made them seem like they faded into the earth, a small chuckle escaping him as he thought of his past time here. He was brought back from his trance by a tap on his shoulder, a small, delicate hand. Yuna smiled at Auron gently.  
  
"Sir Auron, you know where we are heading right?"  
  
"You are going through the same route your father took, are you not?"   
  
Yuna nodded and grasped her staff. "Yes." With that, she just walked off and ahead, catching up to Wakka.   
  
Tidus sighed heavily as he walked alone, gazing up to Wakka every now and then. He felt as if he just wanted to go right up to the Redhead and hug him tightly, but Yuna, Lulu...And Kimahri. What would they say? It's not like they'd let some outsider just sneak in and steal their good friend. They seemed so tightly woven, and he and Auron were just floating about strands.  
  
A raindrop landed softly on Tidus' nose, and he blinked a bit. He looked up, a raindrop falling right into his eye. With a loud cry, he cupped his face in his eyes and groaned out. "A-ah..!!"  
  
Wakka turned around on a dime, looking at Tidus and running over to the boy, embracing him tightly. He gently removed Tidus' hand from his face, kissing his nose gently. Before he realized what he had done, he had four sets of eyes upon him. Auron had already known, but the others had not. Wakka blinked, a sinking feeling in his heart. He craned his neck a bit, looking to Yuna, Lulu and Kimahri.  
  
"Ah...I...Uh..."  
  
Yuna blinked a moment, then dropped her staff to the ground. She lifted a hand to her mouth and gasped a bit, her eyes widening. Lulu's piercing cold eyes stared straight at Wakka, and he felt as if he was under the spotlight.  
  
"Have anything you'd like to say for yourself?" She tapped her foot on the ground as the rain began to fall a bit more, but lightly.   
  
"Do you think we can talk about this when we reach a place where we can rest?" Wakka's voice was a bit shaky, but he managed to get it all out.  
  
Yuna was speechless. Lulu stood there for a moment before sighing lightly and raising a hand to her forehead and rubbing it a bit. "...I suppose this can all wait while we just absorb it in..." She turned to Yuna, sliding a supportive arm around her shoulder as she began to walk forward, Rin's Traveling Agency within the view.  
  
Tidus stayed silent the whole time, but he buried his face into Wakka's chest, his heart beating rapidly. Wakka sighed heavily, keeping his arms around the boy he began to walk, Tidus following with him. Auron just silently shook his head, looking down as he walked. Kimahri's face remained the same, but he jumped up ahead to comfort Yuna, setting his paw on her shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Aw, god I was mean...I apologize ^^ end of chapter 4, review if ya would ^^ 


	5. Explanations

Author's Note: Sorry I've been so late in posting this. Had kinda...Well, I just couldn't. Here it is though!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Usual scene change  
--------- Time change  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wakka sighed heavily as he watched the others walk into Rin's, and he felt Auron's eyes upon him.  
  
"Young love can cause many intricately woven threads of friendship to fall apart." With that, he walked past them and headed into the building.  
  
"I can't believe this happened so soon..." Tidus said softly, sniffing lightly as he looked up into Wakka's eyes.   
  
"Ya...There's no way this'll end up in any form of good right now," Wakka stated, unwrapping his arms from around the boy. The two together walked into the Agency, to find the clerk girl pointing to the right, towards the rooms. She shook her head gently as the boys walked by, and she drooped her arms, sighing a bit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sit," Lulu commanded, pointing to two chairs for each of them. "You've got explaining to do."  
  
'Where to start...' Wakka thought to himself, sitting down in the chair on the right. "Ah.."  
  
"...Well?" Lulu asked.  
  
"...It all started about a few days ago..." Tidus began, his head down.   
  
"What did?" Lulu quirked a brow.  
  
"The...Well you know. Anyway...It...was after the tournament, you know? You guys told me to watch Wakka and so...I did. But...It just kind of..." Tidus rubbed one of his legs for a moment, then sighed.  
  
"Y-yeah...He was sitting there with me...I guess...It was kinda more my fault than his..." Wakka chimed in.  
  
"Why is that?" Lulu asked, blinking for a moment.  
  
"Cause I....kissed him..." Wakka stated quietly, looking up to Lulu.  
  
"Even though you didn't even think he cared for you that way?"  
  
"But..He does.."   
  
"That's not the point Wakka. Even if he didn't you still would have kissed him?"  
  
Wakka paused for a moment, then nodded lightly. "I...Yes I would have."  
  
Tidus sighed heavily and cupped his face in his hands. "Well, I...I guess I didn't help any by kissing back..."  
  
"You could only have caused more problems," Lulu stated, shaking her head slowly. "I understand you two are...rather you both have a liking of the other, but your public displays are only going to bring you downfall."  
  
"How so?" Tidus questioned, looking up to Lulu.  
  
"Well, what if we were to say...Someone saw you two? Perhaps...A blabbermouth?"  
  
"What would that have to do with anything?" Wakka scratched his arm for a moment.  
  
"They could, oh, ruin your career as Blitzball Players...to say the least."  
  
"Does it really matter if I happen to like Tidus over one of those rabid fangirls?" Wakka's voice was becoming sharp, and he was getting angry.  
  
Lulu sighed and shook her head. "Wakka that's...Nevermind. The point here is, you're 'love' for one another came at a very oddly placed time."  
  
"Really now? Why's that?" Tidus asked, looking to the Mage.  
  
"Because we're in the middle of this pilgrimage to help rid the world of pain, not bring more."  
  
Yuna, having been quiet for quite a while, stood up with a stutter. "I-I..."  
  
Everyone looked to Yuna, intently listening. "I'm...I'm fine, really."  
  
"Yuna, there's no need to lie," Lulu stated, shaking her head.  
  
"N-no, I'm not. I was just surprised...Wakka, you...like Tidus, right?" Yuna said softly, holding her hands together.  
  
"Yes, Yuna...I do..." Wakka stated quietly, nodding.  
  
Yuna smiled one of her genuine smiles, walking over to the two. "Well, as long as everyone is happy, I'm happy. Truly."  
  
Lulu blinked, a little bit in awe. "What?"  
  
"It's true, I'll be happy if everyone else is..." Yuna stated once again, her smile staying.   
  
"You...sure about that Yuna?" Tidus asked, scratching his head a bit.  
  
She nodded softly. "Yes, I am. Now, we're resting here for the night, and ... We're leaving in the morning."  
  
Everyone agreed, nodding a bit. Auron looked to Yuna. "I have already arranged the rooms, we have three. Should be enough. Lulu with Yuna, Kimahri, you're with me, and Tidus, Wakka, you two in the other."  
  
"Ah..." Lulu rebutted, sighing a bit. "Nevermind..." she walked toward the door, looking down the hall. Yuna followed her and the two of them walked to the end of the hall, going into their room. Kimahri followed Auron, leaving Tidus and Wakka to be alone in the room they had been talking in.  
  
"Well...I guess that's all solved and everything..." Wakka sighed, making way over to the bed, dropping onto it.  
  
Tidus nodded in agreement, sighing himself. "I just...I don't get it...How can Yuna be so nice and understanding about all this..."  
  
"Ah...I agree..." Wakka rubbed his eyes and stretched out with a heavy yawn. "I think the best thing for right now would be to get some rest, deal with the rest of it in the morning..."  
  
"Sounds good to me..." Tidus stated, crawling up into Wakka's arms, kissing him on the lips softly, but passionately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: end of Chapter 5, Review please ^^ 


	6. Midnight Desires

Author's note: Well, sudden bursts of ideas popped into my head so I am writing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
------ usual time change  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ usual scene change  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tidus awoke in the middle of the night, cold in sweat. He sat up, pulling away from Wakka's grasp, leaving the older man to fall onto the bed softly. He just grumbled and turned over. Tidus crawled out of the bed, the sounds of the midnight seemingly calm and soothing. He had dreamed he was pulled away from everyone, taken back to his home...Odd, the one thing he wanted most when he first arrived was the one thing he would hate to happen now. He rubbed his eyes, yawning a bit.   
  
Knowing he'd have trouble getting back to sleep, he decided he would just head outside for a little bit. Maybe some fresh air would do him good. As he walked down the hall, he tried his best to be quiet, but on his way out the front door, he hit his foot against the wall, causing him to groan a bit in pain. He closed the door behind him, looking over the fields of Mi'ihen. 'Sure does look nice at night...' he thought to himself.  
  
As he took a small stretch, he noticed a shadowy figure over in the distance, sitting on the edge of small cliff overlooking some water. He walked slowly and quietly toward them, wondering who it was.  
  
"Oh Jecht...Braska..." Auron's small sigh left a sharp pain in his heart as he thought about his friend...and his old love. "I promised I'd watch over your boy Jecht, but I seemed to have failed right now..."  
  
Tidus sat down behind some rocks, listening to Auron speak to himself. The older man hadn't a clue anyone was there, and he took a rock, tossing it into the water gently. "What should I do...I miss you...Everytime I look at the boy I see you...It's hard not to just..."  
  
'Just what?' Tidus thought to himself, blinking a bit. He quirked a brow, leaning in a bit.  
  
"He's...so much like you...You'd be surprised at how much he's grown..." Auron removed his glasses, setting them beside him as he looked up into the quiet night sky, the moon's glow flooding around him. "I loved you...Why did you have to give yourself up...?"   
  
Tidus gagged a bit, thinking of his dad and Auron. 'Ugh...Nasty...'  
  
"If only it was I who had given myself up, he could've lived to know what it's like with a father..." Auron sighed heavily to himself, running a hand over the grass around him. His eyes looked down to the water, and he shook his head a bit. "Can't let him lose his happiness...Jecht, you'd want him to be happy even though you'd never admit it.."  
  
He chuckled lightly, standing up. He heard a noise from behind him, and he turned to the rocks Tidus was situated behind. "...Who's there?"  
  
Tidus' heart began to race, and he hid behind some of the shrubbery as well, hoping to blend in with the scenery. He heard footsteps walking closer and closer to him.  
  
"I said who's there?" Auron's voice was a bit more stern, and he stopped in front of the bush and rocks, standing there for a few moments. Tidus stayed as best quiet and still as he could, until finally Auron sighed. "I guess I'll just go in, check up on everyone then go back to bed. Morning's on its way..." With that, he turned around toward the building, heading inside.  
  
Tidus gasped silently and then shook his head, smacking his forehead. 'Damnit...' he thought. 'Auron's gonna notice I'm not in there, and he's gonna know I was listening...!' He quickly got up, hoping to Yevon that Auron had gone off on a little sidetrek or something. He quickly, but quietly shut the front door, peering around the hallway corner. Auron was checking on the girls' room, and Tidus' and Wakka's room was next. As quickly as he could, Tidus dove for his open door, jumping onto the bed with a thump, but it made almost no noise. Auron shut the door to the girls' room, heading over to Tidus'.  
  
'Shee....' The blonde boy nuzzled up into Wakka's arms as best he could to make himself look asleep, and he clenched his eyes shut. Auron peered into the room with a soft sigh, going out just as quietly as he went in. Closing the door behind him, he headed for his room.  
  
----------------------  
  
The morning sun rose in the east like usual, shining into Wakka and Tidus' bedroom. Unknowingly in his sleep, Wakka had become a bit aroused, and he was grinding slightly against Tidus' backside. The boy's eyes opening groggily, and he stretched a bit, Wakka's protective arms around his waist. Tidus rolled over slowly, looking up into his love's eyes. "Wake up..." he said softly, kissing Wakka's lips softly.  
  
Wakka groaned, grinding still, but he opened his eyes wide for a moment. "The light..." he buried his face into Tidus' hair, sighing a bit.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say you're a vampire..." Tidus chuckled, pulling away slowly.   
  
"Ya never know..." Wakka stated, leaning his head down to Tidus' neck, biting at it gently, suckling on the skin.   
  
Tidus moaned softly, a small smile appearing on his face. "C'mon...We gotta get going..."   
  
Wakka shook his head for a moment, then went back to biting on Tidus' neck. "I'm quite content right here..."  
  
There was a knock on the door, quickly followed by it being opened. "Wake up check," Lulu covered her eyes as she walked in, standing in the doorway.  
  
"You can open your eyes Lulu, nobody's naked and nothing bad's going on..." Tidus stated, Wakka pulling away and sitting up on the bed.   
  
"Just making sure," she said, removing her hand from her eyes, it falling to her side. "Well, be ready in 10 minutes."  
  
Both boys nodded, stretching a bit as Lulu closed the door. They got off the bed, Tidus heading to the bathroom with Wakka following behind him. Tidus looked in the mirror, running a hand through his hair. Wakka sneaked up behind him, snaking his arms around his love's waist. "Hmm..."  
  
He grinded against Tidus' backside again, smirking a bit as he buried his face into the crane of his neck, kissing it softly. Tidus released a soft moan again, saying softly, "Now's not the time Wakka, nobody can get it done in 10 minutes..."  
  
"Just watch me," Wakka stated, smirking a bit as he took his face out of Tidus' neck. "I betcha I could do it..."  
  
Tidus shook his head, smiling a bit. "Don't doubt you, but we can just wait until we get to another stop..."  
  
"Ah damn, ruin my fun..." Wakka pulled away from Tidus, looking at his hair in the mirror. He sighed a bit, grabbing some of the gel he found in the cabinet. "Jeez, they've got everything here..." Putting some of it into his hair, he smirked a bit. "Could be used for other things..."  
  
Tidus shook his head slightly. "God Wakka, when did you get so horny?" He smirked a bit, walking out of the bathroom without waiting for an answer. He headed out, finding Auron standing in the doorway. "A-auron?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: End of chapter 6, Review please ^_^ 


	7. Thoughts Shattered

Author's Note: A little Auron sickness here...Don't get too angry, hmm? I like Auron too, he's cool! But...It just fit in a little too well ^^;  
  
*inserts usual descriptions here for little bars*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?" Tidus' heart stopped for a moment, or at least he thought so. Auron was standing right there looking at him, piercing eyes looking almost through him.   
  
"I said I need to talk to you," Auron's voice was calm, but stern at the same time. He had an odd look in his eye. He walked toward Tidus slowly, then looked over him for a moment.   
  
Wakka walked out into the room casually, looking from Auron to Tidus. "Hey Sir Auron, what's up?"  
  
Auron turned to Wakka with a small groan to himself, but he shook his head and looked toward the door. "I believe Yuna and Lulu wanted to talk to you Wakka."  
  
The Redhead nodded a bit, smiling lightly as he gave Tidus a firm slap on his butt, walking out the door and closing it behind him.   
  
"Now that we're alone..." Auron stated, looking back to Tidus. He slowly walked closer to the boy, leaving a small space between the two of them. "I know it was you that was out there listening to me last night."  
  
Tidus gulped, a lump in his throat. "W-what are you talking about Auron?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Not that I am angry, I just wondered how much you heard."  
  
Tidus' heart began to race, and he looked into Auron's eyes for a moment. "Ah, not a whole lot..."  
  
"Did you hear anything early on?"  
  
Tidus shook his head.   
  
"So...What all did you hear?"  
  
"I heard you complimenting me..." Tidus smiled a bit, unknowingly blushing.  
  
Auron smirked softly to himself. "I wasn't complimenting you, I was just talking without thinking."  
  
Tidus frowned a little, then blinked as he felt Auron's hand run up his arm. "Ah, well, sometimes...people do that..."  
  
Auron slowly slid his hand over Tidus' shoulder, then down the boy's chest, stopping in the middle before pulling away for a moment. "You remind me so much of Jecht..."  
  
Tidus began to feel nervous, a small gulp coming up as he looked into Auron's eyes. "Ah...Is that g-good...or bad?"  
  
Auron leaned in toward the boy's lips, a small breath of air coming from him. Tidus backed up a bit, whimpering lightly as he fell onto the bed, the older man falling atop him. "Ah...A-auron, what are you-" He was cut off by Auron's lips upon his own, and he tried to pull away, but the weight of the older man weighed him and his arms down. Tidus struggled a bit from underneath Auron, but he continued to kiss the boy, groaning gently. Tidus continued to struggle, and he cried out as he felt Auron's tongue making its way into his mouth.  
  
Auron pulled his lips away from the boy only to look at him in the eyes as he covered his mouth with a hand. "Stop struggling..It'll be much easier if you cooperate."  
  
Tidus shook his head, struggling still and he looked to Auron, glaring a bit as he tried to bite the older man's hand. Auron sighed a bit, not wanting to, but he gently pushed up into Tidus' ribs, causing the boy to cry out in a little pain.  
  
"This'll go a lot faster if you just let it go..." Auron's words stayed in Tidus' mind as he felt his stomach cramp in pain.   
  
----------------------  
  
Tidus lied there, his eyes glazed and his body sore. He had passed out in the midst of Auron's little romp, but he found himself fully clothed and he didn't seem to be sore anywhere down below. Auron was nowhere in sight. Tidus could only feel one feeling in his body and mind, Anger. He looked around, rubbing his eyes for a moment. He groaned again, looking to the door. Wakka walked in from around the corner, and he shook his head a bit. He saw the scared look on Tidus' face and he ran over to the boy, sitting beside him on the bed.  
  
Tidus began to cry a bit and he wrapped his arms around Wakka's waist tightly, burying his face into his shoulder and neck. Wakka blinked and he looked down at the scared little boy, kissing him on the top of his head softly. "What's wrong Tidus? Auron say something to you?"  
  
Shaking his head, Tidus looked up to Wakka with slightly tear-stained eyes. "H-he...Wakka..."  
  
Wakka glared just slightly. He knew what Tidus was going at, or at least he thought he did. "Did he...Rape you, Tidus? Cause I swear, if he did-"  
  
"N-no...That wasn't it Wakka. I just...He...He was really scary...I felt...He's supposed to be the one looking over me right?" Tidus shook his head in confusion, clinging to Wakka a bit harder.   
  
Wakka nodded and sighed heavily, holding the boy close to him as he rocked back and forth lightly. The two sat there, Wakka comforting Tidus as he closed his eyes, thinking of Auron. 'I can't believe Sir Auron would do something like this...What's...Good God...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Oh my god, do NOT ask where that came from..It just kinda did. Please DON'T flame me, I would do that enough...^^; Well, Please Review my story at least so I know what you think of it ^^; 


End file.
